What's after luffy?
by Lily the Witch
Summary: mostly how life would be like with luffy gone.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.. Just the Salween dude.

What's after luffy..?

"Gumo Gumo Gumo no…PUNCH!"

"Rubber shield!"

"STOP COPING MY MOVES!" Luffy jumped to kick his opponent with his extremely long foot.

"don't even think about it"

"Luffy" screamed nami while hitting a marine "Hurry, we'll escape with the Going Marry!" She pointed at a close by ship with Zoro and Sanji fighting some marines on it.

"NAMI-SAN!" yelled Sanji "you come along and he'll follow you! Ouch!" he got hit on his head with a metal stick and was knocked unconscious.

"Sanji! you idiot!" Zoro carried him away from the battle field then got back to kick some more.

"He's not gonna do it" whispered Nami

"How'd you know that?" asked Usob while shooting a ball at someone's face and sending him straight to the sea screaming that his face is burning

"Salween is capable of coping moves… he's eaten one of the devil's fruits.." Luffy fell down after taking one powerful rubber punch "Who knows how many other moves has he copied.."

"Well then.." he got up with a strange look in his eyes.. Picked up a sword and yelled "HERE I COME!" he ran as fast as he could towards Salween, when a sword came right through his chest from the back..

"USOP!"

"Are you all right, sir?" said the marine officer while pulling his sword out of Usop's body

"IDIOT!" Salween grabbed the marine "I wanted him for my self!" he throw the startled officer right into the sea

"Usop?" Luffy crawled towards him "Are you o.k?"

"I'm fine." said with a bloody smile "How was I?"

"Brave."

"Thank god" his eyes lost their blaze

"You murderer.." Getting up very slowly, Luffy pressed every word "did your soldiers get so low.. They would stab from the back?"

"I swear.. you'll PAY FOR THIS!" salween was so stunned That Luffy still can walk he couldn't avoid him when he ran and pushed him to the sea.. But salween didn't fall by himself, he pulled Luffy with him.

"LUFFY!" screamed Nami hitting everyone who stood in her way and jumping after them.. Zoro followed after hearing her scream..

When she got there she found that Salween transformed into a big metal ball.. METAL!

So that's his plan.. He wants to drag Luffy with him to the bottom of the sea!

Zoro and she tried to pull Luffy upwards.. But it was no use.. even when Zoro pulled his swords and tried to cut Salweens arms..

Luffy jerked of their grip and mouthed something Nami didn't get.. Then he gave them his famous grin..

She and Zoro tried over and over.. till their lunges were about to explode..

Just then.. Zoro grabbed Name from the waist and started swimming to surface ignoring her weak resistant which meant she needed air..

"haaaa" they inhaled the air with hunger..

"Lets go back!" said Nami while taking a deep breath..

"it's no use.." Zoro stopped her " we wont be able to do anything"

"Wha.. What do you mean?" her eyes widened "he never let you down!"

"Calm down and listen to me.. I saw his eyes.. he said it.. there's no hope, and they're probably in the bottom of the sea by now!"

He's right.. Maybe he wanted to go back as well.. but it's impossible..

"You know what did he also say down there?" his gaze turned to the sky "He said.. Live."

Nami was speechless..

"lets do it" He started swimming back to the ship "Lets live."

888

Eight years after Luffys death

A Blond guy in a suit was setting in café reading a newspaper, soon he was joined by a green haired guy with three swords on his waist..

"Hello!" he got up to shake him "long time no see"

"I haven't seen you for eight years dumb head!" he sat besides him and started playing with his swords while Sanji continued to read..

"Here comes Nami-san" Sanji grinned closing the newspaper.. he really hasn't gotten over her "Welcome!" he greeted her..

"Hey Sanji.. Zoro" She sat across from Sanji

"I see you've grownup.. eight years do add a lot of beauty to a girl like you"

"It's called ageing" mattered Zoro while looking at the drinks menu..

"I see they didn't effect your rudeness" smiled Nami "so… What have eight years done?"

"Gave me new fighting techniques, and a swords shop" he closed the menu "and got me to think about adding a forth sword"

"As for me.. Eight years have given me a restaurant all its seafood come from 'all blue' and its costumers come from everywhere."

"I heard about your restaurant.. I might come sometime" she said while telling the waiter her order

"I'll give a special discount.." He putdown his coffee " What about you? What have eight years done to you"

"Well.. lets say it was a requital for another eight years I went through long ago" she smiled at their puzzled looks "don't you ever read newspapers?"

She picked up sanjis newspaper, opened a certain page, then throw it at sanji

"Miss. Nami, one of the richest seven in the world donates for orphans " He read loudly " Wow.. the richest seven in the world.." he said with admiration

"was it legal?" asked a suspicious Zoro "I mean.. By law"

"Of course! " she grinned widely "trade is way easier than theft, although they're much alike"

Silence fell before Nami breaks it "all what we've done is because of Luffys advice.."

"yeah" mattered Sanji

"We.." Zoro smiled while saying "Lived!"


End file.
